The present invention relates to shoes; more particularly, it relates to the structure of shoes which soles and vamps can be replaced.
Accordingly, the prior art concerning the soles and vamps of shoes that can be replaced teaches the use of hook and loop fasteners and zipper fasteners. As shown in FIG. 1, the hook and loop fasteners 3 are respectively attached to the bottom surface of an upper shoe 2 and the inner surface of a sole 1. Two zipper fasteners 4 respectively surrounds the lower edge the upper shoe 2 and the periphery of the sole 1. Attach the upper shoe 2 to the sole 1 with the hook and loop fasteners 3 respective to each other so that the upper shoe 2 will be slightly in connection with the sole 1. Then by means of a sliding tab 5, being located on the zipper fastener 4 of the sole 1, the sole 1 and the upper shoe 2 are engaged with the zipper fasteners 4. Prima facie the soles and vamps of shoes can be interchanged in this way; somehow the zipper fastener, from the viewpoint of materials is not suitable to be used as a connection means for the engagement of a shoe, especially in welt portion, because of the shape of the periphery of shoes and the unsymmetry of the two toothed edges after frequent movement of human feet. Surely when the zipper fastener is not workable, the hook and loop fasteners will be useless. Finally, the zipper fastener ruins the aesthetic appearance of shoes.